Red Crescent Moon
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Sakuno find out she a reincarnation of a powerful vampire Queen and now  have to deal with evil vampires and love problems. Will Sakuno stay sane or lose it?


Chi chi here with a new story that me and my friends work hard on, so enjoy.

Warning:This story contain a different story line from the original POT. This story will also contain OOC, OC. and weird stuff that come into me and my friends head. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY STORY THEN PLEASE DON"T REVIEW!Good luck and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Red Crescent Moon<p>

Chapter 1

_"Awakening"_

_I don't know where I'm going._

_I don't know where I've been._

_The only thing I know about my past, that it filled with secret sin._

_Its burns. The smell of burning flesh. Someone, end this pain._

_"Burn! Burn! Burn you blood-sucking fiend!"_

_"Queen Sakura!"_

_"Sakura!" someone shouted out in the distance._

_A bright red light high in the sky. I shall return, along with this Red Crescent Moon. Wait for me my knights. Do not betray me. I will come for you all and continue our work._

My name is Sakuno Ryuuzaki, and I've been having lots of weird dreams of a Queen name Sakura. She been burned, plotting, and she was married it seems. Sakuno got up, showered, put on her plated skirt, white-collar shirt, red tie, and a black jacket. She ten grabbed her school bag and dash out the door.

"I can't wait until tonight for the Decker Hall Academy's first Annual Fall Dance! I have already picked out my dress. How about you Sakuno?" Tomoka asked as they were strolling down the hallway.

"No. I think I m-might not even go." Sakuno had her eyes facing the ground.

"What! Sakuno you have to go! It's our first dance since we became first year!"

"A-Ano maybe." Sakuno said.

"It would be really unfortunate if Sakuno-chan won't be there." Sakuno heard someone say close by her ear, making her jump in surprise.

"Y-Yukimura-sempia!"

"Sempia what are you doing over at the Sun day class?" Tomoka asked. She was surprise that one of the students from the Moon class was over during the Sun day class. Plus he wasn't no normal Moon day class student he was the handsome President Yukimura Seiichi.

"To deliver something to the head Mistress."

"Well, isn't this a coincidence Sakuno was just heading over there. Weren't you Sakuno?"

"Huh?" Sakuno turned her head toward Tomoka.

"Yes, you wanted to see if you needed to get the Head Mistress lunch." Tomoka pused Sakuno into Yukimura and winked, "I'll be going then! Bye Sakuno!" Tomoka ran off waving.

"Ne, Tomoka! Why do you always do this to me." Sakuno mutter.

"After you." Yukimura motioned his hand towards the opposite hall. Sakuno blushed and walk ahead.

"So why do you retrieve the Head Mistress lunch?"

"Well-" they opened the door to the office.

"Sakuno, is that you?", a woman's voice rang out through the room.

"Yes Grandma?"

"Did you bring my lunch?"

"Yes ma'am. Here you go." Sakuno sat the Head Mistress lunch on her desk!

"Thank-you Sakuno, ah, Yukimura. Sakuno, please step out so me and Yukimura can talk." Sakuno bowed and left.

"You know what comes on the night of our dance Yukimura?"

"I know. It's the night her memories will be restored."

"Saa, so tonight is when our lovely queen will be restored to her full glory, but with all the blood and horror that come with it." Standing up against the wall was a tall handsome man with honey brown hair.

"Fuji! I didn't know you were in here?"

"Of course. Any thing that involves Sakuno-chan involves me." Fuji said casually, ignoring the glare Yukimura gave him.

"Well isn't this surprising, Yuki, you never had such mean look before…is it because I have spent much more time with Sakuno-chan or should I say Sakura? Yuki you might have an important part in the past, but in the present it's different, and I'm planning to keep it that way." Fuji revealed his eyes.

"Now boys, this is not the time to argue. Yukimura I'm asking you to accompany Sakuno to the dance. You know why."

"Of course." Yukimura bowed and pulled out a pink box." So its time?"

She nodded and looked at Fuji." You can keep a close eye on them please."

"Alright, but I'm not losing this time." Fuji glance toward at Yukimura.

"We'll see."

Sakuno sat in a chair waiting for Yukimura and a note for class. 'I wonder what Grandma needs with to talk to Yukimura-sempia about.' Sakuno was thinking when the door to the office opened and closed. Yukimura stood in front of Sakuno holding her note. "For you." Sakuno grabbed the note when Yukimura grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. He smiled at her and without breaking eye contact, kissed her small her hand." Sweet Sakuno, would you go to the dance with me?" Yukimura smiled and waited for a reply. Sakuno face was so red it would make an apple jealous. "I-I guess since y-you ask-ed s-so nicely. I-I'd love t-to go with you." Yukimura kissed her cheek and walked off. Fuji was around the corner witness what Yukimura did was not happy by it.

"Onii-san!" She ran up to Fuji and Fuji hugged her. "Hi Sakuno-chan."

"Guess what Onii-san!" Sakuno looked happy.

"What Sakuno?"

"I'm going to the dance with Yukimura-sempia." Sakuno saw a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"Is that what Sakuno really wants?" Sakuno frowned.

"I was hoping Onii-san would've asked me because I want to see Onii-san during the dance because this is the only time I'll see him because you're a Moon night student I don't see you that much.

Fuji perked up. "I'll be there if you need me. Alright Sakuno-chan."

"Okay Onii-san." Sakuno said before Fuji left.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka crash into Sakuno making them both fall over.

"T-Tomoka?"

"So what happened?" Tomoka was jumping with excitement.

"W-Well Yukimura- sempia as-"

"HE ASKED YOU OUT DIDN'T HE!" Tomoka yelled almost hurting Sakuno ears.

"He asked me out to the dance." Once Sakuno said this, Tomoka did a fangirl scream.

"Sakuno-chan you're so lucky! Now we have to go and find you a dress."

"Huh?" before Sakuno knew it she was being dragged off.

Sakuno and Tomoka left school and were now standing in front of a dress store called ' Fall Fashion.' Tomoka smiled and yanked Sakuno through the doors.

"Hello! Where can we find a dress for a fall dance?" Tomoka leaned against the counter so the cashier knew who was asking.

"Over here, just follow me. "The cashier had long black hair and a curvy body. She wore a dark blue skirt, a black long sleeve shirt that had buttons undone revealing a white under shirt, and black flat dress boots. She led them to an aisle of assorted color and style dresses.

"Thank-you." The cashier nodded and left. Not a second later, Tomoka dashed down the aisle snatching dresses. Sakuno just browsed around and smiled as she picked up one dress.

"That dress has these to go with it." Startled, Sakuno turned and saw the cashier holding gloves and a bow.

"Come with me and I'll help you try it on. I believe you'll look gorgeous in it." Sakuno followed the lady.

Sakuno stepped out ten minutes later in a pink and red gown. The breast part of the dress was red and it lead down into a corset. On the corset, the strings were red and the rest was pink. At the end of the torso, it had red frills. Then if flared out into a pink skirt. Around her neck was a red ribbon. Her gloves came up a few inches from her shoulder and had red bows with a pink heart in the center and the rest was pink. The cashier clapped her hands together.

"I have never seen that look good on anyon4e before. You know what? You can just have it. Just bring me, pictures as a payment."

"Really! T-Thank-you so much!" Sakuno was being with happiness.

Tomoka came out in a dress that was light orange at the breast and as it went down it turned into burnt orange. It was tight on the torso and had glitter and flared out at the bottom.

"How do I look?"

"Pretty Tomoka."

"That'll be 10,000 yen." The cashier held her hand for Tomoka

"Here." Tomoka handed her the money, aggravated.

Thank-you has a nice day."

The next day the Head Mistress sent Sakuno, Tomoka, and other students to decorate for the dance.

"We should've been done with this yesterday since the dance is in sic hours." Tomoka grumble.

"Saa I like what you all have done to the place."

"Onii-san what are doing over here have you forgot how crazy your fan club."

"Ne I just came to check out the hard work you guys been doing."

"Tromblesome Onii-san." Sakuno sighed

"Onii-san, hold the ladder for me." Sakuno called out.

"Okay." Fuji was holding the ladder for Sakuno while she put the last touches on the room.

"Sakuno, we're going home to get ready since we're finished ok." Tomoka called out.

"Alright."

They left, leaving her and Fuji. Sakuno reached over to fix a ribbon.

"Sakuno-chan I can move the ladder."

"Its ok. I can re-" Sakuno slipped on her foot and fell backwards.

"Sakuno!" Fuji caught Sakuno. "Are you alright?"

"Onii-san!" Sakuno clenched Fuji shirt. Fuji hugged her and caressed her hair.

"It's ok Onii-san has you."

Sakuno sat there looking at the clock. The doorbell rung and Sakuno answered the door. She smiled whem she saw Yukimura. He tock her hand and lead her hand and lead her to the dance hall.

"You look beautiful. There's one thing I want you to wear please." Yukimura acted shy.

""W-What is it?" Sakuno wasn't sure if she'd like it.

"Turn around." Sakuno turned and she saw a pretty red ribbon. She touched what Yukimaru was putting on her. Her fingers slid over it. It was a necklace that had a gold amulet with a red Rudy in the center. Instead of a chain it was a red ribbon. Sakuno picked it up and gazed at it. "Its beautiful." The ruby mainly mesmerized Sakuno.

"W-We should go in." Yukimura grabbed her hand and walked in. Once they walked in people were dancing in the floor and some were mingling amongst themselves.

"Let's dance!" Yukimura deliberately pulled Sakuno on the dance floor. A classical waltz tune came on and they slowly danced around. Sakuno was twirling and twirling, having fun, until everything went in slow motion. Even though she was scared, her heart was beating at a slow pace. At a glimpse she saw a woman who looked just like her among the crowd of dancers. She was just lingering there with a cold, dead look in her eyes. Then, she disappeared and everything went back at normal pace. Sakuno shouted out in pain, clutching her forehead as she kneeled on the ground.

"Sakuno! Are you ok?"Yukimura wrapped his arms around her.'Oh no her memories are coming back, but the moon is not even red yet.'

"Ugh, ah." Sakuno groaned in pain. Her head was burning as multiple thoughts went through her head. Then, a light flashed before her. It was like a vision in her head; only it felt like she was right there at that exact moment.

_"Sakura, Ryu framed you for killing all of those previous humans," a girl clutched onto the girl called Sakura._

_"Tomi, w-what do you mean?" Sakura had a daunting look in her eye._

_"Yes, Sakura, you must hide in the cabinets!" Tomi put on a fake cry._

_"What will happen to you, Tomi-chan?" Sakura asked concerned._

_"I will try to stop them, they are coming after you my dear sister. Quickly, hide in the cabinets!" Tomi hurriedly pushed her inside, " wait here."_

The vision ended as Sakura came back to the present.'W-What was that?'

"Sakuno! Are you okay! Please be alright!" Yukimura shook her gently. Not likening all of the pain she had to go through.

"I- I'm fine…I just dozed off for a minute. Yukimura, I'm tired, can you take me…home…please." Sakuno mumbled softly. Yukimura nicked her up, but a loud screaming from behind distracted them.

"Oh my God! We're all going to die!" A woman screamed, running away from something. Yukimura looked to where all of the commotion was and saw a giant, god zillla sized werewolf.."Sakuno! We have to hurry!" Yukimura said, trying to pick up her fatigued body. Sakuno looked at the moon, she knew it was something with the moon. It was red instead of its normal color. Sakuno stared at it and felt a surge of anger build up inside her. Sakuno felt her vision go blood red. Her body felt like it was on fire. She felt like she was going crazy as her world was spinning around. Yukimura was holding Sakuno hoping she won't go crazy while Fuji was fighting the wolf. Yukimura felt Sakuno go still in his arms and thought she calm down. That was until; she let out a loud agony scream. Yukimura saw Sakuno eyes go blood shot red as an astronomical amount of powers was released from her. Sakuno slowly stood up and walk out of Yukimura arms with a deadly look in her eyes. Sakuno slowly walked over to Fuji were he was battling the wolf. Fuji suddenly stops because he felt an astronomical amount of powers.

"So she has awoken." Fuji said. The wolf stopped its fight and charge toward Sakuno. Sakuno stood there steadily.

"Crimson Blood Sword." A sword appears in Sakuno hand. The hilt was black with a red ribbon wrap with a ruby implanted in it, its blade lustrous in the moonlight. Sakuno charge toward the wolf and slide her blade against its back. Blood splatters out everywhere, Sakuno ignore the blood the sprinkling in her. The wolf knocks Sakuno off of him, but Sakuno land steadily on the ground.

"Its you end." Sakuno jump high into the air, and slice off the head of the wolf. Sakunp walked over back to Yukimura. Just when she was about to reach him she fainted, luckily Yukimura caught her.

"I've waited 300 years for Sakura."

**To Be Continue. . . . . ..**


End file.
